Gwemjay
by AndyFarroday
Summary: Smut story of Gwen Stacy and Mary Jane Watson. WARNING: 18 explicit language and adult themes . you have been warned. please tell me if you would like a part 2.


Gwemjay

first go at a smut fanfic , between Gwen Stacy and Mary Jane Watson from the spider-man comics.  
All characters are over 18

WARNING: sexual content and explicit language (duh its rated m) , if you don't want to read that sort of thing then I suggest you search elsewhere. Skip to paragraph 5 if you are just here for the sex.

In Peter Parker's apartment , Gwen and Peter were making out by the window when Peter heard a siren in the distance, he broke the kiss and looked at Gwen "i'm sorry I gotta go". Gwen looked disappointed and nodded. Peter took his clothes off down to just his spider-man costume , putting his gloves on then opened the window climbing out looking back at Gwen. Gwen picked up his mask off the desk and gave it too him. Peter put it on and looked at her again "stay at out of trouble , il be back soon miss Stacy". He then jumped off the building and swung away.

Gwen buttoned her shirt back up and straightened her skirt then picked her coat up and headed for the door. The doorbell rang and gwen looked around wondering what to do , she hid by the wall next to the door. "Peter are you there is me MJ...you know...your aunt knows my mum". Gwen smiled whispering to herself "Mary Jane Watson?...the model?..ohh peter you are you being naughty". She shrugged and through her coat on the floor then opened the door looking at mj who was wearing short blue jeans and a small white spider-man themed top , her long red hair glowing in the light. "oh , im sorry I thought...peter was...alone".Gwen crossed her head "nope...taken...unless he has told you otherwise".

Mj looked around feeling guilty then Gwen grabbed her hand pulling her in the room then closed and locked the door. "are you seeing my boyfriend miss Watson?". Mj crossed her arms "not really , I would be lying If I said I hadn't planned it". Gwen tutted looking at mj with disgust , "why would he want to be with someone like you?". Mj smiled taking her phone out of her pocket "perhaps you would like to ask him yourself , maybe its for my good looks , that's what he wants pictures of all the time". Gwen was furious as she snatched mj's phone out of her hands and went to the contacts seeing "peter. P" at the top. She opened the messaged to see many explicit messages from peter and many nude photos of mj sent to him.

"how ...DARE HE!" Gwen shouted , her face red with rage , feeling betrayed. Mj smiled at her "ya know...we never done anything...you could always get your revenge on him". Gwen looked at her , "how do we do that?" she asked. Mj looked around the room then locked her eyes on gwen , slowly looking down at her body. Gwen realised what she was implying , she tried to look shocked and disgusted but she was blushing. Mj looked right through gwens attempts at covering her feelings. "if you want to get revenge...we could film something for him...leave the clip with a Im leaving you letter".

"you are evil...but I love it!" Gwen giggled with excitement then stopped and looked concerned "but...i haven't..done anything with a girl..what if I don't like it?". Mj rolled her eyes and pulled her close then slowly kissed her , Gwen was shocked but didn't pull away , slowly closing her eyes enjoying the kiss. Mj stepped back "so...what do you think now?". Gwen stood still , her face lit up as she nodded "i ...think I liked it". Mj smiled and took her phone back out of Gwen's hand setting it up at the end of Peters bed. She took her high heels off and looked at Gwen then pulled her over.

Gwen was nervous , Mj put her hands around gwen's waist holding her closely "nothing to be afraid about ...its just a bit of fun". Gwen smiled and nodded as the two started making out again , mj pushed gwen onto the bed looking seductively at her. Gwen looked at mj who was slowly lifting her top up and off revealing her breasts , still young and perky. Gwen sat up looking at her , feeling even more excited every second that passed. Mj turned around and slowly pulled her shorts and panties down to her ankles , bent over presenting her ass to Gwen. Gwen was staring at her with anticipation. Mj stood up and turned to her "nothing you haven't seen ...what about you ...what are you hiding under that skirt miss Stacy?". Gwen was stunned not knowing what to do "i..i think..i'm..nervous..can..you help?". Mj smiled and kissed her whilst pushing Gwen back onto the bed lying down. Mj started to unbutton Gwen's shirt then opened it seeing a bra in her way. "may I?". Gwen nodded at mj whilst mj lifted Gwen's bra up a bit looking at her average sized breasts , feeling them with her hands , slowly kissing them too.

"oohhh" Gwen spoke as she looked up to the ceiling feeling mj caressing her breasts. Mj slowly moved down kissing her stomach , then knelt down on the floor and taking Gwen's skirt off. Gwen looked at her biting her lip , giving Mj a subtle nod to remove her underwear. Mj smiled and nodded as she slowly pulled Gwen's undies off , she stared at Gwen's perfect body laying in front of her. Gwen smiled as she sat up and took her shirt off fully and removed her bra too. "there...both naked...what are you gonna do now?". Mj smiled "oh I know exactly what I'm gonna do!".

She started making out with Gwen , both of them feeling each others body , feeling all over. Gwen pulled mj on top of her , leaning back on the bed. Mj smiled as she reached down to Gwen's soft shaven pussy , rubbing and stimulating her clit. "ooohhhh" Gwen moaned as she shut her eyes and bit her lip. Mj smiled , she slowly moved down so she could focus more down there. Gwen quietly asked "have you done this sorta thing with girls before?". Mj nodded as she slowly licked Gwen's vagina , making it wetter. Gwen covered her face with her hands , sounding muffled "what am I doing?"

mj looked at her "having a little bit of fun and getting a bit of payback on your boyfriends creepy messages". Gwen nodded looking at her "come here then...i want to return the favour". Mj smiled "now that's more like it , but iv barely started yet". Mj moved positioning her crotch above Gwen's face "well...get in there then". Gwen shrugged and started making out with her other lips. Mj felt confused at first , then enjoyed the odd sensation as she moved her head back down to Gwen's cunt , licking it with her tongue and rubbing her clit with her fingers.

Gwen stopped kissing for a moment to catch her breath , panting " ...never...never does that...to..to me". Mj giggled "you need to get yourself a new man ..or teach him a few lessons", she slowly stuck her index finger inside causing Gwen to moan even more. Gwen tried controlling herself , her legs wouldn't stop moving , the mix of Mary Jane's mouth and hands gave Gwen a new amount of pleasure she hadn't felt before. She was ashamed of herself that she couldn't receive and give at the same time because mj was doing too good a job on her. Mj noticed Gwen's moaning was getting louder , her pussy getting wetter and her body shivering all over , she thought Gwen was ready.

She quickly turned the camera on that was facing them capturing mj and Gwen's lower half perfectly. "smile your on camera". Gwen's eyes were shut , her moaning stopped her from talking properly ".f..fin..finish ..me..p.. !". Mj smiled as she was rubbing Gwen's cunt some more staring at the camera , she winked at it as Gwen yelped "AAHHHHH!" , mj moved her hands as a clear beam of liquid shot out of Gwen's slit , soaking mjs hands and knocking the phone down.

Mj moved off of her and looked at Gwen's worn out naked body , a large puddle of her juices between her legs. Mj sat on the edge of the bed looking at her "feel better now?". Gwen was trying to catch her breath nodding at her. " ...c...can I ...return the ...the ….can I ..do you?". Mj smiled and pulled her up "nothing would please me more gwennie". The two started to make out again. "gwen?" a mans voice asked , it was peter who was in his spider-man outfit staring at the two in shock. Gwen looked at him "...oops".


End file.
